1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a display panel and a display device using the same, and more particularly to a touching display panel and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accompanied with great advancement of the touch sensing technique, a user is able to carry out various operations by manipulating a touch panel. When a touch panel is equipped a display panel, a user may even carry out various operations by directly manipulating images presented on the display panel.
Both the touch panel and the display panel comprise a glass substrate. When the touch panel is equipped on the display panel, a total thickness accumulated by all the glass substrates is quite formidable.
Further, both the touch panel and the display panel need a control circuit board for operation control. When the touch panel is equipped on the display panel, an appropriate arrangement for the control circuit boards may be extremely complicated. Therefore, there is a need for a solution for ideally combining the touch panel and the display panel to overcome current technical drawbacks.